Samurai Jack Meets the Clenches
by Firewalker711
Summary: For those who remember the cartoon rather well, this is a spin off from the episode, where Jack runs into the feuding bounty hunters, who were obviously married, but separated. But still stuck together long enough to catch Jack. BUT. . .Josephine got to greedy and it done both her and Ezekiel in! I loved it so much that I had to do a spin off!
1. Chapter 1

_Normally I don't post comments in the beginning of a story, but I have to explain this somewhat. This is a minific I wrote taken from season III of the Samurai Jack Cartoon. This is from Episode XXIX. Out of all the bounty hunters that ever chased Jack, I loved this couple the most. The show actually revolved around them quarreling, as much as it did Jack trying to get away! And you can tell the two of them still had feelings for each other, but just didn't get along. And the way this episode ended, I just had to have an alternate ending, with an unexpected twist! Not just with Jack, but between them as well! So. . .here is some of Cartoon Networks script of this episode, so you'll get an idea. What you read is exactly from the show itself! Then my version follows soon after! Enjoy! _  
***************Cartoon Networks script.****************  
It started when Ezekiel, known as Zeke, a tall, broad, rugged, silver bearded bounty hunter, learned from a Saloon owner that Jack was going to be boarding a train. Unknown to Zeke, his estranged wife, Josephine Clench, better known as Josie, watched as he left the saloon, and went inside to get the information on where he was going. She surprised Zeke when she met him at the doorway of the train Jack had boarded.  
Even though her long black hair was pinned up elegantly under a bonnet the way he always liked it, and the pretty way she dressed herself still appealed to him, Zeke wasn't at all thrilled to see her. As a matter of fact, he found her to be a complete threat! "_Josephine_! What in tarnation are you doin here?!"  
"Well. It's nice to see you too, Ezekiel. . ." she said, quietly shutting the door behind her. Letting out a sigh of disgust, he snapped,  
"Aww, shoot! There ain't never been nothing nice about you, woman!"  
"Now, now. Let's not get _nasty_, darlin. . ." She said, artfully raising an eyebrow.  
Stubbornly Zeke snapped, "Don't call me darlin!" Before he knew what was happening, she reached for the front of his shirt, and yanked him forward.  
"Well then, don't act like a fool! I know what you're up to! You're after the bounty on that Samurai!" Slowly his hand reached out, brushing hers away.  
"What business is it of yours?"  
"I want in!" she shouted in protest. Appalled with her nerve, Zeke retaliated,  
"_Phhhhsh_! No!"  
"You need me!" she said, shaking a finger at him. More determined than ever, he calmly pushed her to the side and headed for the door. Right before he went in, Josie warned him, "He's better than you!" Slowly he turned around just before opening up the door, and said with a shifty grin,  
"Ain't nobody better than _me_, woman. You oughta know that." As he stepped inside the room, Zeke spitefully added, "Besides, the Court says you ain't even supposed to be within 150 ft of me, so back off!"  
With that, he slammed the door behind him.  
Josephine crept behind Zeke, and took a seat right by the door. She watched as he slowly made his way toward Jack, who had been startled out of a light sleep. At first confused as to where the noise was coming from, Jack began to make out the sounds of someone walking from behind. As it grew louder, he noticed that in the refection of the window, a tall figure approached him from behind. Immediately he knew there was going to be trouble. Scowling, Jack folded his arms, glaring up at him out the corner of his eye. "Looking for a seat?"  
"Yup. _Yours_. I'm gonna make a lot of money cashing in on your hide!"  
"I hear that often, but only from poor men."  
"Well. I've got bills to pay. And I've already addressed the envelopes." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jack slowly stood up, putting his sword into the sheath.  
"Well. I hope you've yet to stamp the postage on your parcels . . .because-" Before he could finish, Ezekiel's metal fist swung, punching Jack dead in the jaw.  
"Consider them stamped!"  
Though Zeke thought he had gotten the best of Jack, that was the last free punch he was able to throw. Jack began to kick and block every swing that Zeke threw his way. Not to mention come back with a few good counter punches of his own. Seeing that the car was too crowded to pull out his sword, Jack quickly dodged past Zeke offensive lunge, and headed for the top of the freight car. Once on the outside, Zeke soon found out the hard way that Josie was right. Even with the sophisticated Metal gloved-weaponry that he possessed, it occurred to him that Jacks fighting style was much too fast and cunning to take on by himself. . . especially when he lost his footing, and was nearly thrown off the top of the train. What made it even worse, was when Zeke crawled up the side of the freight car, and found Josie waiting for him with a satisfied grin on her face, as though to say, "I told you so." Though humiliated, Ezekiel realized that it would take more than his brawn, and immense size to catch Jack. Though Josie was very beautiful, under that flirtatious side she had a manipulative and rough edge about her, which he knew all too well.  
After about ten minutes Zeke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know how she'd done it, but somehow she managed to talk Jack into taking her right back up on top of the train! Silently he crept up closer, and before Jack knew what was happening, his huge metal hands flew out, grabbing Jack and pinning him from behind. "Well y'all look so cute here on the veranda, I'd figured I fix y'all some lemonade. Fresh squeezed!" Before Zeke knew what was happening, Jack fiercely headbutted him, then kicked him in both the knees. This sent him flying over backwards. Quickly he sprinted in front of Josie, and shouted, "Stand back, ma'am. Once again this bandit has reared his ugly head!" Now in a flash, the closed umbrella Josie had used to shade herself, was now being used to put Jack in a vicious chokehold. "Well, I guess love is blind. Cause that ugly head didn't keep me from _marrying_ him."  
"Who ya callin ugly?" Zeke said, as he began to punch Jack hard in the stomach.  
Knowing he had little choice, Jack roughly flew forward. Tossing her over his shoulders, she roughly crashed into Zeke. Aggravated she glared up at Jack, while Ezekiel quickly stood to his feet.  
"Looks like we'll have to stick this old jack rabbit like we did that boy in Kansas City."  
"Yeah, darlin. I see your point." Grabbing her umbrella, she flicked it forward causing a switchblade to come out on the end. There she held it in front of her in a defensive stance, ready to fight along side her estranged husband, and partner.

One at a time, the two of them each took turns fighting Jack, and getting whipped at every effort. Until finally after several futile attempts Josie shouted, "The south shall _rise_ again!" From Ezekiel's iron fist, a sling shot exploded wrapping around Jacks arms, tightly pinning them down to his sides. In a flash Josie aimed her umbrella at him, and another chain shot out of the end, wrapping around Jacks ankles, causing him to fall flat on his face. Content, the two of them began walking up to Jack who was squirming back and fourth like a worm, desperately trying to get loose. Throwing her hands on her hips, Josie said, "Well. Ain't that a pretty little package tied up with a bow!"  
"Yup. Hog-tied. Just like that pig we caught back in Goward gulch."  
"Yes sir-ree. Their ain't a pole cat around who could slip through the grip of the Clenches. I reckon we're just a pair of aces ain't we?"  
"Yup. Just like old times Josie. Just like old times," he said giving her a tender smile. That smile turned into a look of shock when Josie scooted up closely to him.  
"You know Zeke-" She said, sliding her arms through his. "All this excitement has got me to wonderen . . .why'd we ever split up? Working together again stirs up all them good old feelins. . ." Even though Ezekiel didn't want this to happen, he felt his guard start to slip and fall.  
"Well Josie. You know I was always a powerful sweet on ya. . .but. . ."  
"But nothin, Zeke. I love watching the way you handled that cagey old Samurai. You're just so brave and so strong." She flattered, gently beginning to rub her hands up and down his chest. At the same time, Jack though disgusted by what he was seeing, found an opportunity to move while they were distracted. Inside he knew that Josie was up to no good. This caused him to silently kick out, manipulating some of the chain he was wrapped in, around the spur of Zeke's boot.  
"You make a girl feel all a flutter. Don't ya see Zeke? It's just like Kansas City all over again. And with this huge bounty we're about to collect, I could end up- twice as rich!" Before Zeke knew what was happening Josie had pushed him over the side of the train. All the way down he fussed and hollered, "_Dang burn it, Josie! You contharned cram- a- landin, rattlesnake in sheep's wool-over-my-eyes, trick up her sleeve, witchy woman_!"  
As Jack watched the chain spin by him, he readied himself to be pulled out too. As he was yanked forward, he purposely brushed up against his sword, popping off all the ropes. Grabbing the chain from around his feet, he reached out and flung it at Josie, wrapping it around her ankle. Before she knew what was happening, her laughing was cut short to a surprised yelp when she too was tossed over the edge with Zeke. Smiling with satisfaction, Jack turned and casually walked back inside the car, knowing that he wouldn't be bothered again with them anytime soon. Within seconds the chain somehow managed to loop itself over the railing of the bridge, causing them to carelessly hang upside down in mid air. Knowing inside she was in just a bit of trouble, Josie nervously looked toward Zeke who was furious. "Uh, Zeke? Sugar plum? Maybe I was a might hasty. . ."  
"The Court says 150ft woman! 150ft!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. Shakily all Josie could do was rub a hand over her face, as they continued to swing back and fourth.  
**  
(My version continues here)  
************************************************** ** **  
Gradually, the more Zeke hung there and realized what she had done, the more irate he became. "_Contharn it_!" he snapped, pointing a closed up fist toward the bridge. As Josie watched, a large hook with a steel cable attached, fired from his metal glove, wrapping itself around the railing of the bridge. Furiously he yanked with two hard tugs to make sure the hook was secure. Then without another word, he undid the chain from around the spur of his boot, and began to climb up on the rope.  
Still hanging upside down Josie nervously asked, "Uh, Zeke. Where ya goin?!"  
"Where does it look like?" he said, not stopping for a minute. "I'm goin up!" Now Josie began to panic.  
"But, what about me? You're not just going to leave me hangin here?" Appalled by the nerve of her urgent question, Ezekiel glared down at her with sarcasm.  
"Well, I don't know, Josie! Maybe I should! Since ya insist on doin things by yourself. Let's see you get out of this one!" Knowing inside that he meant business, Josie felt a lump in her throat.  
"Look, Ezekiel. . .I know you're mad at me. . ."  
"Mad?!" He sharply cut off. "_Shhhh_! Mad ain't the word, woman!"  
"I know but please don't leave me here . . I don't know what I'm supposed ta do." Hearing how her voice began to tremble, Ezekiel rolled his eyes with disgust.  
"Awwww! Come on, for pete's sake!" he vented, climbing back down. Reaching out to her, he snapped, "Grab ahold of my neck!"  
As she swung forward and grabbed ahold of Zeke, he quickly undid the chain around her ankle. Under his breath, he fiercely muttered, "I shouldn't be doin this! I ought to be letting the buzzards peck at your hide!" Burying her face in the back of Ezekiel's hair, Josie closed her eyes, not wanting to look down in case he would slip and lose his grip on the rope. It was a long climb. And by the time the two of them had reached the top, Ezekiel had enough of a chance to calm down a bit, and think about what had happened. When they got on the tracks, Josie gently let him go and stood to the side. Watching as he roughly tried to undo the hook from the rail. When he looked at her, she saw a hurt look flash through the anger.  
"Do you know what you cost me today?!" He yelled, as he quickly began to gather up the cable. "We had him, Josie!" Rolling her eyes, Josie helplessly stared up at the sky. "We had that Samurai right where we wanted him!" Now he began to grow angry all over again. Quickly he turned and began stalking down the tracks in a fast pace. Reluctantly Josie began to follow, watching as Zeke whirled back around toward her in a rage. "I was this close to collecting one of the biggest bounties of my career! And like a fool not only did I let ya get involved, but I was even gonna split it with ya fifty-fifty!" Looking away from her, he glared down at the track. "I guess I was hopin things would've been different . . ." Slowly he gazed up at her, shaking his head. "But boy, did you _blind-side_ my eyes!"  
Intrepidly Josie found herself stiffening with defiance. "Well turnabout's fair play, darlin. You robbed me. . .so I _robbed_you!"  
Catching onto what she hinted, Ezekiel could feel himself beginning to fume.  
"I never robbed you, woman!"  
"Yes you did. . .When you took money from me ta gamble, that was the last straw! And I was determined ta get it back from you one way or the other!"  
"Yeah, I'll say ya did! By bustin the windshield of my car!" he barked, as she grinned with satisfaction. "Humph! That's why I put that restraining order on ya in the first place. . .which you violated today!" Giving her a mean look, he cruelly added, "I could get you for contempt, ya know. Or maybe, even for _stalkin_!"  
Letting out a scoff, Josephine actually chuckled. "Stalkin? Hah! Don't flatter yourself! You're not _that_ good. . ." she hissed as an insulted expression crept over his face. "To be honest, I don't know what I ever saw in you! I really must've been _blind_!"  
Literally shaking with anger, Ezekiel hissed through his teeth,  
"Well, I'm sorry I ever laid eyes on you! You're nothin but trouble!"  
At her wits end, Josephine threw her hands up with exasperation.  
"Well! I'm sorry for the day I ever _married_ you, Ezekiel Clench!"  
Past his limit with anger, Ezekiel shakily hissed through his teeth.  
"Fine, then! The divorce will be final next week! So that should make you happy!"  
"It will. . ." Josephine sharply retorted, now growing very serious. "And when it is, you won't have ta worry about me interfering in your life ever again." Voice beginning to crack, she sadly concluded, "I'm going home to Kansas City. . . because I can't do this anymore." For one brief second, Ezekiel saw the tears beginning to gleam in her eyes. Then just as quickly she spun around and began to walk away from him. As she did, she never noticed the hurt expression that washed over Ezekiel's face.

After about an hour, the two of them spotted the train station about 300 hundred yards away. By then dusk was beginning to fall, making it harder and harder for them to see the tracks. In spite of the fact that the sun wasn't baking on them anymore, the heat off the desert, and the long walk had Ezekiel somewhat thirsty. This had him reaching for a small canteen on his belt. As he opened the flask and took a sip, he noticed how flushed Josephine had become, and nudged it toward her. With thirst overruling her anger, she silently took it from him. In the middle of taking a long swallow, the sound of a train horn echoing in the distance, causing her eyes began to widen with nervous suspicion.  
"What was that?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
Trying to act nonchalant, Ezekiel shrugged.  
"What was what?" Suddenly it blew again, only a little louder this time.  
"That!" She said, giving him a look of fear. "That sounded like a train whistle, Zeke!" Though beginning to grow a little nervous himself, Ezekiel tried to be as calm as possible. "Nah! It can't be! There isn't another train due till eight o'clock." Now he was cut off when the train whistle blew even louder, causing them both to turn around. Sure enough in the distance, a train was quickly on its way. Gulping, he gaped down at her.  
"Uh- oh. . .I guess we were walkin a little longer than I thought. . ."  
"Well, that's just great! Now, are we going to do?"  
"Now don't start panickin, woman! Let's pick up the pace! We don't have that much further to go. Come on!"  
Meanwhile at the station, Jack was sitting in the restaurant area waiting to board that very train. Out of nowhere he began to hear a bunch of noise from the outside. Gradually this led to people gathering by the window one by one. Overwhelmed by his own curiosity, Jack set down his cup to tea, and headed towards the window to see what the commotion was all about.  
"What is this?" he asked, to the conductor on the side of him.  
"Look out there," he said pointing to the track. "Ya see um? The eight o'clock trains a comin, and there are two people on the track! From the looks of it, I don't think their gonna make it in time. . ." he said, now turning to Jack, to find he was already gone.  
Once outside, Jack began to focus in on who the two figures were. At the same time, the train was getting closer and closer to them. And though their pace sped up, it still wasn't fast enough. The closer they got, the more Jack realized that these were the two who tried to shanghai him over two hours ago. Suddenly the ill will he felt toward them was lost. In it's place emerged deep concern, and fear. As the light from the train shined off the tracks, Ezekiel and Josie's pace had sped up drastically. As it beckoned closer and closer, Ezekiel saw Josephine beginning to tire out and hollered in a panic.  
"Run, woman! Run before ya get ran over!"  
"I'm trying!" she gasped out. Suddenly she tripped and flew forward, falling flat on her face. Looking down, she was horrified to notice that her heal was wedged between the wooden plank, and the track itself. "Ohhh.. . .No. Zeke?!"  
"What?!" Now his eyes widened to the sight of her down on the tracks. "Josie! This ain't no time ta rest, now! Get up!"  
"I can't! Ohh . .my foot. It's caught in the track. I can't move!" Beginning to realize that they were in great danger, Ezekiel's eyes rolled with hopelessness. Quickly he ran up to her, kneeling by her side.  
"Dang it, woman! Didn't I tell you them blasted high heels were a hazard?!" he shouted as he roughly tried to pry her ankle loose. When he did, she yelped out in pain. The approaching train whistle, being no less than 100 yards away drowned it out.  
Feeling the blood draining out of his face, Ezekiel swallowed hard.  
"Oh, boy. . ." Suddenly, he felt the hand of Josie firmly gripping his arm.  
"Zeke. . ." she shouted over the rumbling of the engine. "Zeke. . .I'm not going to make it. Go. . ._Go_!" By the helpless look in her eyes, he knew Josephine had given up hope and was ready to except the inevitable. This suddenly caused flashbacks of their past to overwhelm him. This included the horrible words he said to her just before. Looking into her eyes, his head defiantly began to shake.  
"No! I'm stayin. . ._No matter what_."  
At that moment, Josie was so overtaken by Zekes noble gesture that all she could do was choke back a sob. "_Stand aside_!" A familiar voice shouted over the two of them. Startled, they both looked up to find Jack standing there, with his sword drawn out. Though stunned, Ezekiel instinctively grabbed her and pulled her back, stretching her leg across the track. Assuming the worst, Josephine gaped up at Jack in horror. "Uh, Zeke. What is he gonna do with that thing?!"  
"I think I know . . .Just be still. . ." Though the intensity, he watched as Jack carefully focused in on her foot. As he quickly raised his sword Josephine shouted, "Oh please, don't cut off my-" Before she could finish, his sword flew down with one swipe, cutting clean through the heal of her shoe. In that second she was free.  
Grabbing her by the waist Ezekiel shouted, "Jump!" And together, the three of them lunged off the track just as the train loudly rumbled over head.  
Roughly the railing of the bridge shook, as the three of them hung off the edge. Already weak from the first fall, Josie felt herself starting to slip off. Helplessly Zeke watched as she began to lose her grip. "Hang on, Josie! Hang on!"  
"I. . .I can't!" Unable to hold on anymore, she weakly let go. Zeke lashed out and caught her by the arm, but it wasn't quick enough. She slipped right through his grasp. The last thing Ezekiel heard was a weak whimper, followed by a heavy thud as she hit the desert ground below. "Josephine!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. Quickly he released the railing, jumping to the ground in a pounced position. Quickly running by Josephine's side he knelt next to her and whispered, "Josie! Josie?! Speak to me. Are you alright?!'  
In response in his pleas, she moaned and tried to move. When she did, waves of pain stabbed through her torso like a knife. Her breath sharply caught, and she began to cough violently, until eventually she went limp with unconsciousness. In a panic, he gaped up at the bystanders who had gathered overhead, and shouted, "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"  
Feeling himself growing overwhelmed, he sat back, beginning to shake his head with unbelief. "Somebody do something. . ."

Within the next hour, the two of them were rushed to the town hospital. Immediately Josephine was taken to the back, while Ezekiel was forced to wait in the lobby. Upon his return, he began to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But when he saw Jack stand up in the distance, they widened with disbelief. As Jack approached him, he mocked, "Well, I didn't expect to find you still here. I thought you would have been long gone, by now."  
"No. I wanted to make sure you were all right before I left. Have you heard anything yet?"  
"No! And it's been over an hour! I gotta feelin something really bad happened in there. . ." Very calmly Jack shook his head and replied,  
"It is never wise to assume the worst. I'm sure she will be fine." Marveling from his compassion, Ezekiel gave Jack a rueful glance. "Hey look um. . .I know we were a little rough on ya before."  
Clearing his throat, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Rough? You tried to _kill_ me."  
Confronted with the truth, Ezekiel nodded. "I know. And I won't make any excuses. . ." Letting out a remorseful sigh, his head shook. "I've been bounty huntin fer nearly seven years. . .and it's all I do for a livin. And with "_Dead or Alive_," cases like yourself, I do whatever it takes and bring um in, by all means necessary. " Cocking his head at him, he added, "Kinda odd, though. . .But with all the fuss Aku is makin over your hide. . .you don't look like a threat to anyone. . ."  
"Only to _him_." Jack deviously replied in a calm voice. Catching on to his hint, Ezekiel's eyebrow raised with some amused suspicion.  
"Oh, I see. . .Well. . . whatever the case, fugitives don't come back ta save the lives of people who tried ta rough um up." Now he looked Jack dead in the eyes, and replied, "So I reckon we owe you one. I mean we _really_ owe you one. If there's anything ya want, just ask," Realizing what Ezekiel was quite sincere, Jack nodded, giving him a serious stare. "Alright. All I want is to be let go. _With no questions asked_."  
Waiting for that answer, Ezekiel nodded with satisfaction. "You got it."  
Before he could finish, the ER doors opened up, and the doctor emerged.  
"Mr. Clench?" he asked.  
"Yeah, doc. That's me." Ezekiel said, slowly standing up. "How is she? Is she alright?"  
"Well, aside from a broken ankle, your wife suffered a serious concussion. She also bruised several of her ribs, which is causing her extreme pain. But our main concern right now is for the babies safety. . ."  
Mouth falling open, Ezekiel flung a metal hand up in the air.  
"Whoa there. . .are my ears hearin right? Are you sayin she's- "  
"_Pregnant_?" The doctor quickly cut off. "Yes. Approximately 8wks. . ."  
His voice suddenly echoed in Ezekiel's clouded mind. Now suddenly it was as though all the blood drained out of his face, as his head slowly shook with disbelief. "What?" he muttered, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "There's just no way."  
"But it's true, sir. And the impact of her fall has endangered it, somewhat. . ."  
"Wait a minute. . .Are you. . .tellin me she could _lose_ it?"  
"Right now, there's a strong possibility. The next 12 to 24 hours should tell the tale." Through it all, the reality of everything began to hit him like a hard slap in the face. By then, Ezekiel could feel his stomach beginning to turn over, causing him to look away in anguish. Clearing his throat, he stiffened, trying hard to keep his tough composer. "When can I see her?"  
"Now, if you like. But I must tell you that we've given her a light sedative for the pain. So she may be unconscious throughout most of the night. . ."  
Adamant, E Ezekiel rugged.  
"Doesn't matter. . .I still want ta be there. . ."  
"That's fine. . .But by law you're required to dismantle your weapons and leave them at the counter," he said, pointing to the loaded metal gloves that he was wearing. As Jack silently watched, Ezekiel unclicked his left glove. Once it was pulled off, he twisted the bottom of the right glove until a loud 'click' was heard. Once removed, Jack was stunned to find him without a hand at all. It was just a nub, covered with a black stocking. Now he glanced toward Jack, who gave him a friendly nod, then turned and walked in the room.  
For a moment, he stopped taken back to the sight of Josephine's frail form. She was in a hospital gown, her wounds dressed and cleaned. Her long black hair wasn't pinned up anymore, but it fell loosely down her neck and shoulders. Still in disbelief over what he was seeing, Ezekiel numbly found himself taking a chair next to her. Gradually he could feel his tough-guy image beginning to topple.  
"Oh, Josie. . ." he muttered, trying to absorb this disturbing image.  
Through her spacey, incoherent state, she heard the sound of Ezekiel's voice, causing her to slowly come to. "Mmmmm. Zeke?" Eyes widening, he quickly leaned forward getting a little closer.  
"Yeah. . .I'm here. . ." The sound of his voice caused her eyes to open, slowly focusing on him. Grimacing from the pain, she moaned out. "Please don't leave me. . .Don't leave me alone."  
Almost immediately, Ezekiel could feel his true feelings for her resurfacing. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he reached for her hand. "I won't. . ." he whispered, gently squeezing it. "I promise. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

For Ezekiel, the night seemed very short. He didn't realize how exhausted he really was, until he woke up the next morning with his head resting in Josephine's lap. Gently lifting her hand off the back of his head, he quietly sat up just as the door opened and the doctor stepped inside.  
"Well, good morning. . ." he said, walking to Josie's bedside.  
"Mornin doc. . ." Ezekiel muttered, as he began to take her blood pressure.  
"And how are you feeling this mornin, young lady?" he asked, as she began to stir out of her sleep. "Ohh. . .my ankle is throbbin, and head is killin me. . ." she whispered, weakly rubbing a hand over her face..  
"You can expect that." He replied, unfastening the cuff. "With the impact of your fall, you're darned lucky you hit the sand, instead of a rock, otherwise it could have been a lot worse. . ."  
"_Fall_? What in the world happened to me?" Rather surprised, Ezekiel leaned a little closer in his chair and replied.  
"We were on the bridge, and we almost got swiped by that train? You hit the ground,_hard_. Remember?"  
Suddenly, it all came flooding back with everything from the train, to their heated argument afterwards. But what stuck in her mind the most, was the sight of the Samurai's sword coming down, chopping off the heal of her boot. He had saved her life. By the troubled look that crept over her face, Ezekiel knew it had all come back to her.  
"Yeah. . ." she whispered, in a cracked voice. "Now I do. . ."  
Becoming overwrought with guilt, Josephine shook her head with grief. "Oh, Zeke. . . I'm so sorry I put you through this. . ."  
Now for Ezekiel, the one thing he never could stand was to see Josephine cry. As he watched her, he could feel his guard start to slip right through his fingers. Fighting with all he had to be strong, he said, "Oh, come on, Josie. Don't do this. Just forget about it, alright?"  
"How can I?" she asked, beginning to sob. "I got greedy and messed everything up!" Seeing how emotional she was getting, Ezekiel gruffly barked,  
"Now don't go gettin yourself all worked up, woman!"  
"That's right. . ." the doctor firmly interrupted. "You don't want to put more stress on your baby than it already has. . ." In that instant her tears dried up, and her eyes widened with disbelief.  
"_Baby_?!" she stammered out. "What baby?!"As Ezekiel marveled at her, the doctor calmly replied,  
"The one you've been carrying for nearly two months. And now we have to monitor it to make sure-"  
"_It's not hurt_. . ." Josephine cut off, with a horrified expression on her face. "Oh no. . .What have I done?"  
"Now calm down. . ." The doctor gently chided. "So far the fetus is showing no real signs of trauma. So for now, let's try to be optimistic. Ok?" In a devastated stupor, Josephine could only nod. Staring into space. Knowing there was really nothing more he could say to comfort her, the doctor gently replied,  
"I'll be back to check up on you shortly. . ." Thereafter he silently turned and walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone.  
Through her whirlwind of thoughts, Josephine could feel Ezekiels troubled gaze burning into her out the corner of her eye. This caused her to look up, barely able to face him. Getting very uncomfortable, she whispered, "I know what you're thinkin. But I had no idea. . .There were no symptoms. _None_. . ."  
Growing more and more agitated, Ezekiel sighed and muttered,  
"I- I just. . .Don't get it, is all. How cn this be, Josie? I mean, the only time we ever saw each other was-"  
"When I went to the house to get the last of my things and-"  
"Wound up stayin more than fifteen minutes. . ." Ezekiel cut off, now beginning to nod. "Oh, yeah. I remember now. That_was_ a good night. . ."  
"Yeah. . .With a horrible endin. . ." Josie implied, as he looked away with some contrition. "But. . .if I'm two months gone, then apparently. . .that was all it took."  
Slowly shaking her head, she said, "If I'd had known I was pregnant, I _never_would've gone out there in the first place! But now, it may be too late." As Ezekiel looked away from her, Josephine found herself growing very resentful. Sighing heavily, she rubbed the bottom of her stomach and replied,  
"But maybe. . .it's for the best. . ."  
Actually thrown off by the coldness of her remark, Ezekiel barked,  
"Dang it, woman! Why in tarnation would you say that?!"His question caused her eyes to tearfully narrow, glaring at him full of contempt.  
"Come on, Zeke! Let's be _real_ about this! The only thing you ever cared about was makin money, and gamblin it away! You never took care of me. So the last thing you'd ever want is to care for your own baby!"  
Her cruel, cold allegation had Ezekiel's head slowly lifting, until his stare burned into to hers. As he silently glared at her, Josie actually read the pained expression on his face. "So's I guess I'm just wastin my time then, right?!" As Josie tearfully looked away, Ezekiel jumped up, kicking his chair up against the wall. "I'm outta here?!"  
As he angrily stormed down the hallway, Ezekiel was too mad to even notice Jack, who was sitting in the café, finishing off a soft-boiled egg for breakfast. At the table Jack watched as Ezekiel's eyes suddenly fixed on him and widened, as though not believing what he was seeing. "Boy. . .I can't believe you're still here."  
"There will be other trains. . ." He implied, as Ezekiel cracked a smile.  
Artfully raising an eyebrow Jack asked, "And I take it. . .there's _trouble_?"  
"Trouble?" Ezekiel scoffed. "_Hah_! That's an understatement! I'll never understand that woman!" Artfully looking out him out the corner of his eye, Jack set his cup of tea down.  
"Really? I thought you knew her rather well." A bit thrown off by his bold comment, Ezekiel's eyebrow raised with intrigue.  
"Oh yeah? And what gives you that notion?"  
"From my brief observation, the two of you are like the _Yin and Yang_. Although you seem opposite, you flow well together." Actually thrown off by his eastern philosophy, Ezekiel couldn't help but snicker under his breath.  
"Huh. . .yeah. On the job we do. But it's the home life that was tough." He muttered, shaking his head with frustration.  
"Would you mind if I inquired. . .how you met her?" Thinking it over, Ezekiel pulled up a chair and sat across from him.  
"Well. . . a couple of years ago I was chasin an hombre who was high-tailin it through a mall, and she was in the crowd. When the thug ran past her, she threw out a leg and tripped him. . .and he fell right on his face. When he tried ta get up, she actually pinned him down until I got there!" Smiling Jack replied,  
"Impressive. . ."  
"Yeah. . .Josie may look petite and sweet, but she's a feisty little wildcat. That's what I liked about her. . .so much that. . .I taught her ta shoot, and made her a partner in my work." Putting his head down, Ezekiel replied, "But. . .when we teamed up as a couple and got hitched, it all changed. We started buttin heads all the time. . ." Seeing the soft side emerge out of this big brute, Jack gave him a very sincere gaze.  
"Perhaps. . .If you look at your true self first, then maybe you'll begin to understand her a lot more."  
"_Me_ knowin _her_ ain't the issue. . .It's _her_ knowin _me_. Too well! That's the problem!"  
Grinning, Jack nodded with satisfaction. "So why fight it?"

With this in mind, Ezekiel left the hospital and went home to get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat. Once finished, he was just about to walk out the door when he caught sight of his metal strong box sitting on the top shelf of his bookcase. Hesitating, he reached up and grabbed it, flipping the lid upright to reveal wads of folded up money. Although it seemed like a grand little nest egg, none of that mattered to him. Instead, he began to fumble inside, until he felt was he was looking for. Slowly his hand emerged, holding a diamond ring in his fingers. Josephine's wedding ring. Gazing straight ahead, Ezekiel was overtaken with a flashback of how he got the ring back in the first place. Briefly, he recalled the time when she did spend the night after they were separated several months prior, because of his terrible gambling habits. Although she did in fact come to pick up the last of her things, somehow, he'd managed to sweep her off her feet.  
They both needed each other so mutually, giving in to this one romantic compromise. And what started off as a very good night, wound up turning sour at the spur of the moment. Being the final end to their marriage. And it was entirely his fault.  
Shaking his head, Ezekiel recalled how he got up before Josephine, dug through her purse, and grabbed a wad of bills out of her wallet. It wasn't planned. . .but an impulsive act on his part. He was broke, and desperate to try and win back everything he'd lost the night before. Although somewhat nagged by his conscience, he never told her anything. But instead patiently waited for her to leave, before heading to the casino for yet another shot at the blackjack table. He must've driven halfway across the state out to the furthest casino he could think of, determined that Josephine would never find him. And as the day went on, it seemed that he in fact eluded her. That is, until nightfall.  
With his funds already depleted, Ezekiel was betting the last of her money when he heard glass shattering outside, and a shout that some crazy broad was going ballistic on someone's car. Eyes widening, he tensely muttered out,  
"It can't be her. . ."  
Jumping from the table, he roughly pushed his way through the gathering crowd,  
horrified to see that it was Josephine armed with a crowbar! Having already busted both of his headlights! Suddenly the fury of her eyes met his widening ones!  
"What's the matter?! You thought I wouldn't find you? Huh, you doggoned thief!  
Where's my money?!"  
"What money?!" He barked, playing dumb. "Woman I don't know what you're talkin about!"  
Outraged, Josephine shrieked, "_Liar_!" And madly swung, busting through the windshield of his car. Through the "Ooohs," and "Aaaahs," of the crowd Ezekiel ran over to her as she held the bar up in front of her in a threatening manner.  
"You crazy female! Have you lost your mind?!"  
"No! I lost my _money_! My rent money, cause you took it!" She hollered, whacking the hood so hard that it made a dent. As Ezekiel tried to keep it together, Josephine tearfully glared at him full of bitter ire. "How could you?! How could you stoop so low?! That was all I had! And after _using_ me last night, you stole it!"  
Now she attempted to swing again, but this time Ezekiel lunged forward, grabbing the crowbar in mid swing with just one hand. Now Josephine didn't have a chance against his brute strength. In one mad pull he yanked the bar out of her hand and tossed it to the side. "That's enough! Stop it now! _Stop it_!" he growled, roughly pushing her away. Holding a hand out in front of him, he snapped. "I'm warnin ya woman, you better back off or I'll-"  
"What Zeke?! What are you gonna do? Huh? Haul me ta jail?!" She yelled, beginning to cry. "You just as well! Because I have nothing thanks to you! _Nothing_!" Now roughly she began pulling the ring off her finger.  
"So ya might as well take this!" She snapped, throwing it at him in a rage. In a flash it bounced off his massive chest and fell to his feet.  
"Dang burn it, woman! What do ya want me ta to with that?"  
"You can _pawn_ it for all I care, so you'll have gamblin money!" She hissed, as his angry eyes widened with surprise. "As of today, _it's over_, because you've proven to me that this is all you'll ever love! So this ring means nothin ta me, and _neither do you_!"  
Closing his eyes, Ezekiel realized the true extent of his damage. And began to wonder it truly was too late. . .

By then having plenty enough time to cool down, Ezekiel knew he needed to make amends with Josephine. Not to mention, set a few things straight. But when he got to the doorway of her room, he was shocked to find her bed _empty_.  
Freezing from a wave of terrible thoughts that went through his mind, he quickly spun around and went straight to the desk. Roughly he banged his fist on the counter, getting the nurses attention. Nonchalantly she looked up from her monitor. "Can I help you?"  
"Where is she?" he barked out.  
"Who, sir? You have to be more specific. . ."  
"My wife, Josephine. . ." Ezekiel suddenly found himself blurting out.  
Looking through her chart the nurse replied, "Oh, 202? They took her to the back to run some tests on the baby. . .Oh, look. . .there they are now. . ."  
"Zeke?" Whirling around to the familiar sound of that voice, Ezekiel was relieved to the sight of Josephine being rolled to her room in a wheelchair. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ezekiel followed them inside, silently watching as the nurse carefully put her back into bed. Barely able to look him in the face, Josephine softly muttered,  
"I honestly didn't think you were coming back." As he sadly glanced at her, the doctor opened his chart and turned to Ezekiel. "We've been able to pick up the babies heartbeat. And so far it's doing fine. . .But we can't take any chances. She's still at risk for the time being. So between that, and her injuries, she needs to stay off her feet for at least a month, and be looked after. . ."  
Putting her head down, Josephine whispered.  
"Well. . .I suppose I could go to mommas. . ."  
"Don't be a fool, woman. . ." Ezekiel barked rather affectionately. "You're comin home with me. . ." As she gaped at him with surprise, a nurse popped her head inside the door.  
"Doctor, you're needed in the next room. . ." Looking at the couple, he nodded,  
"Excuse me. . ." and quickly left out the room. This had Josephine slowly turning to Ezekiel, her eyes tearing up from a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
"Oh, Zeke. I appreciate the offer. . .But I can't take the chance of things bein the way they were before. . .Especially _now_. . ."  
Looking away from her, Ezekiel sighed heavily, then muttered out,  
"I figured you say that. So's I guess I'm gonna have ta make a point. . ." With that, he reached under his poncho until he pulled out the metallic box. Immediately recognizing it, Josephine watched as he cautiously looked toward the door. Thereafter he put it down on the bed and opened it up, to reveal the wads of folded up cash! Mouth falling open, Josephine whispered,  
"Land sakes, Ezekiel! Where did you get all this money?" Now secretively she asked, "Did you finally win at blackjack?"  
Eyes rolling upward, he chuckled under his breath. "No woman! I earned this money!" Hesitating for a minute, he added, "And. . .I want you to take it. . ."  
For a minute, Josephine wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Gaping at him she asked, "What?"  
"I said it's yours. . ." he repeated, as her eyes widened with disbelief. "It's. . .my way of makin up fer everything I _took_." He finally admitted, as her eyes gleamed with shocked tears. "And um. . . while you're at it. . .You cn take this too-"  
Mouth falling open, Josephine let out a shocked gasp.  
"My _ring_?! I thought you would've. . ."  
"Pawned it?" Lightly snickering, Ezekiel nodded. "Not a chance. I know ya thought it meant nothin, but you were wrong. The day you threw it in my face, I knew I went too far. So. . . I quit the tables altogether, and started savin off my jobs, like I should've done in the first place!"  
Completely stunned, Josephine slowly shook her head.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Cause I was mad at ya for one thing. And after what happened at the casino. . .I thought it wouldn't have mattered. . ." He replied, as a torn expression crept over her face. Hesitating after some time, he cleared his throat then gruffly mumbled, "But. . .when we were pinned on them tracks, I had my mind made up that, we'd go _together_." Now when he looked back up at her, Josephine was shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes. "Bein apart from you is one thing. But. . .without you in my life there'd be a big hole, and it would never be the same." Overwhelmed by the sincerity of his sweet words, Josephine's head slowly shook. "Oh, Zeke. . ." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he gruffly muttered,  
"For us to make it, is one thing. But ta know that there's a _baby_ that survived in spite of it all. " He stressed as she weakly smiled. "Well. . .I would be a fool to throw it all away. But there's only so much I can do." he added in a cracked voice. "Josie. . .If you leave now, it will all be for nothin."  
By then Josephine was beside herself, knowing deep down inside what she had to do. This caused her to timidly reach out, until her hand was grasping his.  
Her gentle touch had Ezekiel looking up to witness the tender, forgiving expression on her face. By then, Ezekiel was so relieved that could bear it no longer. Before she knew what was happening, he stood up and leaned across the bed until he was gently hugging her. Feeling his strong arms around her, broke Josephine down. As she began to cry, Ezekiel choked out, "I'm sorry, darlin. . ."  
Sniffling, Josephine gently caressed the back of his neck. "Me too. . ."  
Closing his eyes, Ezekiel softly whispered, "Things'll be different. . .I mean that. . ."  
"I know ya do . ." Josephine replied. This caused him to pull away, until he was giving her a warm, yet playful leer. "I love you, _spitfire_. . ." He affectionately replied. Having not heard that petname in a while, Josephine began chuckling through her tears.  
"I love you too. . ." She whispered, as he gently caressed the side of her cheek.  
Now he gave her that loving look that she remembered all too well. And the next thing she knew, Ezekiel gently began to kiss her with as much love and affection, as they had when they were courting. Thereafter he pulled her close, and held onto her. . .not wanting to let go. And for Josephine it was more than mutual. Deep down inside, she knew things really would be different. . .

By the following afternoon, Josephine had been released and both were both anxious to be getting home. Waiting in the hospital lobby, Jack began walking with them to the parking lot. From her wheelchair, Josie asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us before headin out? You can get an early start in the morning."  
Smiling down at her, Jack nodded.  
"No. I'm sorry. But I do have a long journey ahead. And I really need to get going."  
"Well. . .before you go, can you come down here for a minute?"  
"Certainly. . ." Jack shyly replied, kneeling on the side of her. Full of gratitude, Josephine looked up at him and smiled. "With everything goin on, I didn't get the chance to do this last night. But, I'm going to do it now." Gently she reached out, pulling down on Jacks arm until he was leaning toward her. Before he knew what was happening, Josephine softly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life."  
Through the initial shock and surprise, Jack could feel the blood rushing to his face. Clearing his throat, he chuckled, giving her a sheepish grin. "Oh, ma'am. No thanks are required. I'm just glad I was there to help. And. . .Congratulations. . ."  
"Oh. . .Why thank you. . ." she replied, deeply touched.  
"Well," Ezekiel said, taking something from his pocket. "If you insist on headin out, then I want you to take this." Before Jack knew what was happening, Ezekiel grabbed his hand and placed a wad of folded up money on the inside. Stunned, Jack gaped from it to him and shook his head. "Oh no. I couldn't. . ."  
"Ohhh. . .yes you can." Ezekiel mimed, raising an eyebrow. "It's the least we can do to say thanks, and to make up for the way we treated ya. So you'd _better_ take it!" Knowing better than to argue with him, Jack bowed to him with gratitude.  
"Ok. . .Thank you, very much." From her wheelchair, Josie reached out taking Jack by the hand.  
"Goodbye Jack. . ." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled and whispered,  
"Goodbye. . ." Letting go, he gave them another bow, then turned walked away.  
He wasn't far when Ezekiel hollered, "Oh. . .and while you're at it, give Aku a  
good swift kick for me, will ya?" Snickering under his breath, Jack nodded and replied,"Believe me, friend. I plan to do _more_than that. . ."

Though somewhat saddened by the loss of his new friend, Ezekiel knew that like Jack, he and Jospehine now had a journey ahead of him. One that was going to be long, and very unpredictable.

_Within the next few days, Josephine had completely moved back in with Ezekiel. And after a few months of mending, things were better between the couplel, than when they first got married. By the fall of that year, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Adeline Marie Clench. Or Adel for short._


End file.
